One Last Breath
by lovetheL
Summary: Complete Summary Inside! Basically,Bella falls for an older boy. They begin dating and then tragedy occurs. How will this affect daily life? Their friends? Their families?Each other? Will this fairy tale have a happy ending? BxE based on true events
1. opener

**A/N:**

**Ok guys. This new story is a bit different than I have ever written (meaning in and outside of fanfiction of course). It is something that I am really very nervous about, but I do believe it will work out for the best. They say the best stories come out of real life anyway, right? So yes.. this story has been taken from my real life. **_**This really happened to me**_**. I need you all to keep in mind that my memories of these events are sketchy and can be clouded, so I am going to start out pretty simply, give you from the very beginning, and work my way into it. This matter, being so personal, is very difficult to write about, and I wouldn't, but I have a feeling that it may be beneficial to myself (therapeutic) and my readers. So, here we go.**

**Summary:**

**Bella has a huge crush on the same guy for years, despite dating other boys. They get together, finally. Then, right after her high school graduation, a terrible tragedy occurs. How will this shape their lives? With friends? With family? With each other? Will there be a happy ending to this fairy tale?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters, but the story is my own.**

**BPOV: **

"Umm, Alice? Can you trade seats with me?" I asked nervously, glancing at the cute boy in the seat beside mine. Glancing up from the band on stage, realization hit and she looked between me and the boy.

"Sure B, but you owe me.", she giggles while rolling her eyes. Besides not wanting to sit beside a teenage boy that I didn't even know in these crowded stands, I had noticed that her seat was right beside _his_. Ulterior motives? Nah. So what if I've had a crush on this guy for a few months? I just wanted to enjoy God-Stock between my best friend and future husband. Well, maybe that's taking it a bit too far. He is a little too old for me. Three years may not seem like much to most people, but here in Alabama, assuming he _did _in fact like me, that's not quite legal.

Sighing to myself, I noticed Alice sneaking glances at me. "What?", I asked her, almost rudely. "You like Edward. And yes, you're _very_ obvious.", she answered dutifully. I grimaced at her smug expression. I had a gut feeling that things weren't quite over for Mr. Cullen and I.

**A/N: Ok, don't hate me... please. I just needed an opener to kind of get a feel. Y'all have no idea how hard it is to drag old memories up. -shakes head- my poor brain. Again I'll say, I hope you all understand that this is a **_**true life **_**occurrence. IDK, if I made it clear enough. I really hope that you enjoyed this little snippet. I promise I will write more later, its just 4:00 am right now and I have church in about 7 hours. So, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, morning, whatever. =]**

**R&R please!**

**loves**

**L**


	2. life moves on

**A/N: Well, seems like this story isn't being received very well, but I hope my readers keep in mind that it is particularly hard for me to write cou.. especially coming from life events. =] Please... read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.. they belong to SM.. and yeah, I'm jealous**

**BPOV:**

_February 2006_

"I just don't know whats happening, Alice. We used to be so good together. What went wrong?", I asked almost frantically. My best friend shook her head at me with a tired look. "Oh Bella, who knows what goes on in that head of his. But you just do what you think is right. It is your life, after all.", she answered quietly.

I was still a little stuck. I've been with this guy for eleven and a half months. We love each other.... but I'm not so sure its in the same way anymore. Its really hard to leave someone when they have done absolutely nothing wrong to you. He was a great boyfriend. We've even spoken about marriage. But things don't seem right anymore. It sort of feels like trying to fit a puzzle peice into the wrong space.

I sighed, thinking. "Lets run up to Trussville and get my check. We'll talk more about it on the way up there.". I still didn't know what to do, but I've been feeling this way for awhile and I knew I had to let go, no matter how badly it hurt him or myself. It was time. I steeled myself and, in an act of cowardice, pulled my phone out and sent the text I'd been struggling over for weeks. His reply took only a few short seconds. "_What do you mean we're over? What did I do?" _How could I explain that it was nothing he did? That we were simply not meant to be together? _"I'm sorry Jacob, but this is how it has to be. I still love you....only, just as a friend." _ This lasted for hours, until we were both so tired we could barely type. School is going to be interesting tomorrow...

-*-

I walked into school the next morning more quiet than usual. Yep, he had beaten me there. I sighed as I stepped forward to hand him his bag of belongings.

"Here Jacob, I thought you might want your things back.", I said, trying to keep things simple. He frowned at me and reached for the grocery bag in my hand. He then turned and walked off. I was sad, but I knew this was a necessary step in my life's direction, but the thought off hurting someone who had been a best friend was crippiling. I hope he finds someone right for him soon.

**A/N: It seems like most of the chapters are going to be pretty short. My memory's not all its cracked up to be, so I am kinda filling in blanks with little events. I'm also just trying to keep it as accurate as possible, which, so far, it is. Please R&R and enjoy! More drama coming soon... I promise! =]**


	3. living on a prayer

**A/N: Ok guys, I know this is a confusing story, but let me try to clear some stuff up. I jumped in time. Like, the first chapter was when I was around 15 or so... which was around 2003 or so. I then jumped a few years to the most important relationship before I met "Edward" (being Jeremy, my fiance). I know this seems more like a drabble than an actually story but just bear with me... its getting there. I promise. Its just really hard to write. =]**

**R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: This story is just a manifestation of my jealousy towards SM... oh how I wish these characters were my own**

**BPOV:**

_April 2006_

"Come on B, stop pouting and help me find a dress!!", Alice exclaimed, shrilly. I giggled as I walked over to where she was standing, next to my mother. She gets so stressed over the tiniest things, like details of our senior prom.

I sighed as I remembered the last few months' events. I wouldn't be going to prom with Jacob, as I had promised at our junior prom. I wouldn't be going with Edward either, although I had wanted to ask him. I just didn't have the guts. I mean, I turn eighteen in a month, but he was already twenty-one. Not that I thought he goes out drinking and girl chasing, he just doesn't seem to be that kind of man, but what would he do with a half grown woman?

These thoughts ran through my head as I watched Alice step from the dressing room in a beautiful champagne gown. I pouted towards momma. "Why can't I find a new dress?".

She sighed, "Bella, you already have a dress."

"I know, but its pink...". I answered, childishly.

She smirked at me before answering,"That didn't seem to bother you when you wanted to go to Coronation."

"Well, if you had just let me go we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?"

Alice looked on, amused, as she twirled around in the beautiful gown. "Yes, I think this is the one!", she announced, gleefully.

~*~

_Night of the Senior Prom_

**BPOV:**

It was such an amazing night. My "dates" and I were so beautiful and carefree. Hopping out of the limo at the Gadsden Civic Center, we almost ran to the room to meet up with our friends for one the final "experience" of our high school careers. Seeing the "Crew", as we like to call ourselves, I ran over and nearly collided with an unexpected obstacle.

"Hey Jacob, having a good time?", I rushed out, trying to keep civil. We haven't been on great terms lately.

He looked smug as he tugged his date closer." I'm having a great time! Oops, we need to head for pictures. Come on Lauren.", his voice dropped lower and lost all sense of smugness, "You look beautiful tonight, Bella."

I sighed to myself, falling into a small depression before Alice ran over and butt-bumped me." Come on B!! Lets dance! Bon Jovi!!", she said loudly.

So we ran together, collecting friends on the way, and stopped on the dance floor. The DJ began playing a pretty eclectic mix of music. After laughing till I hiccuped at Alice's attempted "Lean Wit It" dance, I grabbed her into a funny slow dance as they (finally) began playing the Bon Jovi song we requested.

_OOOOOOOOH, _

_We're half way there_

_OOOOOOOOH_

_we're living on a prayer_

_Take my hand!_

_We'll make it I swear_

_OOOOOOOOH_

_Living on a prayer!!_

After the prom had died out, and we left, we headed to Walmart to hang out for a little while. This was thwarted quickly by some men, whom Alice and I nicknamed "Bubbas", who leered at us and tried picking us up. Giggling we all left and, after grabbing some food at a nearby Sonic's, I began dropping my friends back home. It was nearly 2 a.m when I finally crawled into bed, happily falling in a blissful, contented sleep.

**A/N: I know I am moving through these chapters pretty quickly, but they're mostly just "background" chapters, so that you know where I am coming from when I catch up to myself. =] I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far. R&R please!**

_recommended music for this chapter: __Living on a Prayer__ by Bon Jovi (of course)_

**loves**

**L**


	4. fast cars and freedom

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Its good to know this story is being read. I will try harder to make the chapters a little longer though, I promise. =]**

**Disclaimer: not mine, the characters anyway. SM just wont sell them to me... le sigh**

**BPOV: **

_May 2006_

Ok, time for another milestone. Today is the day of my Senior class's Baccalaureate, otherwise known as a candle light service, and I, because I have no control over myself, apparently, have said 'yes' to singing 'You Raise Me Up' for the entire group. A nice gesture, yes, seeing as how Mrs. Seahorn was freaking out over not having enough performances to fill up space. An opportunity for possible embarrassment? Oh definitely.

Oh, but I didn't stop there. I asked Edward if he would like to come. Am I a masochist? No. Is this answer made obvious by my actions? Sadly, no. I really and honestly have no idea why I did this. I just thought it would be nice for him to be there..... and to have a chance to show off a little. Mischievous? Possibly.

Sighing softly, as I let the nerves take over while I was changing into my graduation robe, I walked over to where Alice and Angela stood, speaking quietly to one another. Alice grinned from ear to ear. "Aren't you excited, B?. This is going to be great!", she exclaimed. Then seeing my nervous face she chuckled softly, "Sweetie, you'll be fine. Just imagine all of us naked.". Fake gagging at the image, I rolled my eyes towards her.

"Time to eat!", our Guidance Counselor called out. I quickly walked up to where Edward was standing, looking a tiny bit nervous. Bumping him a little, I asked,"Whats wrong? You seem a bit tense.".

He smiled at me and replied quietly, "I just--- I don't know anyone at our table.". I giggled a little to myself. I had forgotten that. Over the past few weeks, I had been talking about him so much that I'm pretty sure my best friends and even a few of their parents knew him a bit better than he thought they did. I can't let him know that of course. I just smiled and told him it would be fine before I walked over to the buffet line and got my plate of chicken fingers. Well, our little school had already splurged on a steak lunch for us about a week ago.

"Ok kids, line up!", shouted our Vice Principal as we all grumbled at his enthusiasm. Personally, I think he was just happy to get some of the more rowdy football players out of his almost non-existent hair. Still talking amongst ourselves we alphabetically we filed into the church sanctuary and found our seats. I grazed my eyes over the crowd quickly to see if my family had made it.

Indeed they had. I saw my aunt with a video camera in the back corner, my mom sitting beside some of my friends' mom's, and my grandmother situated somewhere between them. I guess it was too crowded to find seats together. They were probably running a little late. As usual. Laughing inwardly at this thought, my eyes were suddenly captured. Edward. He had stayed after all. Shyly, I grinned at him before turning back around in my seat to face the speaker. Oh, I wish he knew how I felt.

"And now, performing 'You Raise Me Up', Ms. Bella Swan.", our Principal announced. Swallowing my fear and letting out a shaky breath, I stood up and made my way to the front of the room.

_When I am down_

_and oh my soul so weary_

_When troubles come_

_and my heart burdened be..._

During the song, I did my best to remember to breathe throughout and to not snort at the memory of naked Seniors, as intended by Alice. Looking around I noticed quite a few teary eyed stares and realized that alot of them were mouthing the words with me. Then, I caught his eyes. Again. And I tripped over my song. It was only a slight stutter, I'm not even sure anyone realized it, but it was enough to turn me a bright shade of pink. I mentally kicked myself and focused on what I was doing, so as to prevent any other mistakes.

After the service was over, I met up with my mom before she left to go home.

"Are you doing anything tonight, honey?", she asked me.

"Eh, Alice, Rosie, and I are thinking about going to a movie. We haven't decided for sure yet though.", I replied.

"Ok, well just let me know. You really did a great job. I can't wait to see you at graduation!", she smiled warmly.

"Oh momma, I think you're more excited for me to graduate than I am!", I teased.

We laughed over that for a little while. We both knew how anxious momma was for me to get into a school and succeed. She stopped laughing suddenly, and leaned in a little closer to whisper to me.

"Which one is Edward?"

I pointed him out quickly, as he was standing by our youth ministers, "That one right there, with the kind of messy hair.".

"I thought so,", she replied. At me questioning look she continued, "He didn't take his eyes off of you the whole time.".

I blushed quickly and brushed it off as I went to say my goodbyes to those who were leaving, including him.

"Thank you so much for coming, Edward.", I said shyly. He just smiled and said, "It was my pleasure. I guess I will see you at church tomorrow.".

"Of course.", I replied.

After he left I met up with Rosie and Alice to discuss our plans.

"Yeah, we should definitely go to the movies. I mean, look at us. We're adorable tonight.!". We all giggled at Rosie's comment before Alice looked me square in the eye and said, "B, you should call Edward and invite him. I'm sure he'd love to come.".

I just glared at her for a second. My best friend just called me out. Harsh. Well, I'll show her. I _will _call him and invite him on.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward!"

"Bella? Hey, whats up?"

"Well, Al, Rosie, and I were just wondering if you and Seth would like to come to the movies with us."

"Um, well, I guess just call him and see what he says."

"Oh, Alice already has. He said he'd love to."

"Then count me in!"

"Great, we'll meet at the church in, say, fifteen minutes."

"Sounds great!"

After hanging up with him, I felt a new sort of elation. I was going to the movies. With Edward. Ok, sure it was still tentative between us and we were in a huge group of people, but still. Yay me!

We decided on the new horror movie and went in the theater to chose our seats. I sat first and my friends spread out along two rows. Edward sat by me. I giggled nervously and, at his expression, told him about my horror show antics. I always make a fool out of myself in scary movies. Jumping, screaming, hiding my eyes. I got pretty into it. He laughed at my explanation and assured me that he could handle it. Of course, halfway through the movie I almost gave him a black eye, jumping at a particularly scary part. He easily caught my hand, however, and prevented the disaster. Funny thing though, he wouldn't immediately let it go.

After the movie was over we all piled back into our cars to head home. It was nearing midnight and my parents could be strict about my curfew. On the interstate, zoned out a bit, I noticed that Edward kept either staying right on my tail or pulling up beside me and staying there. I was completely bewildered, but luckily Alice wasn't.

"B, he is challenging you!", she half whispered, excited.

Oh yeah? Well, if its a challenge he wants its a challenge he'll get. I was in my almost-brand-new, purple, Chrysler Seabring convertible, and it would fly! I couldn't wait to leave his Oldsmobile in the dust.

He proved to be more of a challenge than I thought. He'd obviously done some work under the hood of his old car. All of a sudden, what I thought was smoke started boiling out from under his car. He quickly pulled off the road, followed closely by me.

Worried, I stepped closer to him, as cars zoomed by us on the dark roads. "What is it?".

"I think the radiator busted.", he replied, shrugging.

I winced slightly," I knew I shouldn't have raced you.".

He rolled his eyes, "Bella, Bella, it wasn't your fault." I smiled and he walked off to make a phone call to his uncle, who lived nearby.

"Hey Bella, would you mind giving me a ride to my uncle's house? Its right on the way to drop Alice and Seth off.", he asked me, blushing a little.

"Sure, no biggie.", I replied, grinning like the chesire cat.

We all piled back into my car, this time, and after Seth climbed into the back, I felt someone push me up against the car. Panicking for a second, I didn't realize it was Edward.

"Shh shh, sorry, but look.", he whispered. I looked over and saw a giant semi truck bearing down on us. Scared, I tensed up, and immediately felt Edward's hands rubbing soothing circles on my back. I could have probably stayed like this forever. My own personal heaven.

Just as quickly as it happened, it was over. I climbed into the driver's seat and started my car, all the time thinking about how amazing he felt right up against me. After I dropped a very smug looking Alice off, Edward gave me directions to his uncle's house. I pulled up and stepped out of the car to let him out. He hopped out and walked up to me, very close, and shook my hand, passing me a twenty dollar bill. I sort of felt like I was in a drug exchange. He really didn't have to give me money, it was perfectly fine by me to drive him home. No matter how much I insisted, however, he just wouldn't take no for an answer. Leaning in for an awkward hug, I asked him to call me if he needed anything else. He agreed and I promised I would see him in the morning.

"Hmmm", I thought to myself, "maybe we should make the movies a weekly tradition.".

**A/N: Well, this is definitely the longest chapter so far. I think that from here on out the chapters are going to be a little longer than the first ones were. Also, I know this can be confusing, so if you have any questions, please let me know. =] Also, don't forget I am posting the dates right under the POVs so y'all can kind of keep up with the timeline. =] R&R please!!**

**loves**

**L**


	5. graduation and pleasant surprises

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no update, I know. I've been out of town for awhile and completely run over with holiday stuff, but I should be able to get back into a routine now. Please remember to R&R!! Oh, and p.s: the 'drama' will, more likely than not, happen in about 3 chapters (including this one.)**

**Disclaimer: not mine.... googling SM's address now, so maybe mine in a week.... doubt it though**

_"Hmmm", I thought to myself, "maybe we should make the movies a weekly tradition."._

**BPOV:**

_May 2006_

"Come on, Emmet. Please?"

"No, Bella... we are NOT seeing _The Devil Wears Prada_.", he growled, while rolling his eyes towards me. I snickered and whispered, "Again.", so low I didn't think he could here me. Judging from the look that comment bought me, I was wrong.

Alice sighed quietly beside me," well, I don't really have much money anyways right now, maybe we should just wait till next week or something.". I nodded in her direction, that was a much better idea. I had spent most of my last paycheck on a couple of new cds and I needed to save some money. Besides, next week was graduation and we could spend that weekend just hanging out and saying our goodbyes. It was a sad time, but we all were ready for something new. Well, I say all, but judging from the message I received from Jacob the other night, neither he ,nor James, was too happy about my new crush. Why they decided this was their business, I'll never fully understand.

"Hey Bella.", a slow, smooth voice jolted me out of my musings," What day is graduation on?". I smiled in his direction. I'm going to have to do something soon about Edward. My attraction grows stronger each time I see him and I've already had to stop myself from grabbing his hand while we were walking or something equally demented.

" Its on a Friday, Edward. Why? You're coming with the youth group? Right?", I asked innocently. In fact, I had given him a personal invitation to graduation. Something about this guy made me lose all restraint, apparently.

He chuckled before he answered, "Yeah, I'm coming. I just wanted to know so I could check some times on a movie.".

"O....K?", I gave him a confused look. He returned it with a grin and, managing to look slightly nervous, said," Well, I thought, for your graduation present, I would treat you to dinner and a movie. Carlisle and Esme are going to _The Loop _for pizza afterwards, and invited us to join. What movie would you like to see?".

Trying to hide the pink tinge creeping up my neck, I answered quickly, "Well, I've kind of been wanting to see the new _Poisiden _movie. Sound good?"

He smiled and said, "Sounds perfect.".

I was elated, walking on air, and any other terrible cliche you could come up with. Would this count as a date though?

Seeing my expression, Emmet rolled his eyes while Alice giggled. I silently snarled at her and she hid her giggles,terribly mind you, behind a hand. I guess guys really are thick headed. I think everyone knew I liked Edward... everyone except Edward that is.

Emmet snorted to himself and clapped Edward on the back, "Hey man, we need to go. We have a lot of work to get done at Mrs. Renee's today.".

Edward grinned, "Yeah man, lets go. We'll see you guys later!". Looking excited, they sped away in Edward's replacement car.

"Hey B, we could go to Renee's too. I need to feed her cats and I know you want to swim. And possibly catch a glimpse of a certain someone's muscles straining beneath his shirt while---.", I threw my hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. "Ok, alright, lets head over there.", I stuttered, blushing furiously. She laughed and we climbed into my car to drive the short distance to Mrs. Renee's.

~*~

"Belllllllllaaaaa...", Alice drawled at me from across the pool. She had finished with Mrs. Renee's cats and was lounging near me on an inflatable chair.

"Alllllll...", I answered, mockingly.

"How much do you love me?", she asked too sweetly.

Paranoid, I sat up straight from my position, " A ton times a ton.... why?".

"Well", she drawled, "How much do you love my family?". I groaned inwardly, knowing that no good could come from this question.

"A whole whole whole whole lot... now, why?", I answered, getting more paranoid by the second.

"Well, Emmet might have mentioned to Edward that you like him... alot.", at my shocked face she hurried on, "And he might have said he likes you...alot... too!!".

My world stood still. I didn't know where to go from here. Forwards and pursue him? Or backwards and avoid him. Instinct told me to run. Or, hide, at least.

_But now, at least, _I thought to myself, _he knows, and you didn't have to do the hard part._

Then the squealing began. I grabbed Alice into a huge hug, twirling us both around in my excitement.

"So now what?", I questioned her. She only shrugged and continued paddling around the small pool. Since I obviously wasn't going to get anymore answers out of her, I would just wait, not mention it, and see what happened.

~*~

I was nervous. Most would believed it was because of walking across that stage and getting my, well deserved I think, diploma. No actually, that's not it at all. Tonight is kind of bitter sweet for sure. High school is over and some of these people I will not see again for years, some forever. Sad, really. I will miss them terribly. However, this is still not the reason for my jittery nerves. I was going on a "non-date" with Edward. Surely I would manage to not talk to fast or stick my foot in my mouth, right? We can only hope.

My mind was so preoccupied as I walked across the stage towards our principal. I stumbled a bit, but managed to catch myself before I fell off the stage into the crowd. Blushing, I made my way over to the photographer for the customary "just graduated" picture, then I settled back into my assigned seat. I had a small school, so the ceremony wasn't too, horribly long and soon after there were caps being flung into the air and I was running around posing for pictures and trying to not kill myself in the heels that Alice forced me into.

I said my last goodbyes to my family and made a few more promises to call friends over the summer before Edward found me. "Are you ready to go?", he asked sweetly.

I took a breath, steadying myself, before I answered, "Ready when you are!". He placed his hand on the small of my back, led me to his car, and opened the door for me. Giggling, with a silly grin plastered on my face, I teased him gently about being like a 1900s gentleman. He blushed slightly and grinned at the remark.

We arrived at _The Loop _and met up with Carlisle and Esme quickly. There were a few people from school there too, so conversation was easy and comfortable. I almost didn't even have time to consider what all could go horribly wrong for me later tonight. Almost.

Too soon, it was time for Edward and I to leave so we could catch good seats for the movie. On the drive over, I made quiet, nervous conversation.

"So, how was high school for you?", I asked him. He looked thoughtful and answered quietly, "It was ok. I was moved up a grade so I graduated a little early, but since my birthday in late in the year, it didn't make much of a difference.".

"Oh, well, when is your birthday exactly?", I questioned, curiously.

Grinning he teased, "August 27th. Gonna buy me something?". I blushed at that, glad the car was so dark.

We continued driving while he parked and we made our way into the theater. I was worried that the place would be packed but, walking into an empty room, I was pleasantly surprised. As fate would have it, the empty room was a great stoke of luck. Edward and I chatted the entire time. I did look up once, only to see some poor bimbo get squished by an elevator. At this, I turned my attention back towards Edward and we continued on as if nothing had happened.

Our conversation didn't end until we pulled up to the graduation hall again. I thanked him warmly for the amazing night and he, in turn, pulled me into a swift, tight hug. Slightly lightheaded, I climbed into my car and listened to the quiet engine, waiting for my car to warm up and my head to stop buzzing. _Wow, _I thought, _I wonder if he will make the first move after all..._

**A/N: Ok, I know, I know, choppy and fast, but I can't remember the details of that night very well, so I'm pulling out what I can. Also, its 4:22 am. =] I promise, promise, promise that the next chapter will be full of fluff and may even reveal a bit about the future....if you can catch it of course. Oh, I'm just giddy at the thought. Hmm.. probably just slap happy. In which case, I think I will go to bed now. Night! =]**

**recommended music for this chapter: Welcome to The Jungle by Guns N Roses (p.s: this one is so fun on Guitar Hero.... im just saying.)**


	6. Four Eyes are Better Than Two

**A/N: Hey! So, I have pretty much decided to have the climax of this story happen not in this chapter, or the next, but maybe the next after that. So, be looking for it! I may even get to it tomorrow. I dont feel well tonight, but we'll see what tomorrow holds. =]**

**R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... only SM's**

_Wow, I thought, I wonder if he will make the first move after all..._

**BPOV:**

_May-June 2006_

After the 'non-date', Edward and I continued to become closer. I'm not sure he knew that I knew he knew I liked him, but I prefer to keep some things to myself. All of my friends were pushing me to 'make the first move', but I wouldn't. Call me old fashioned, but I want the guy to move first. I just didn't know what was up with Edward though. If he liked me as much as I liked him then why had he not said anything? Maybe Alice was just trying to freak me out. Sometimes, that pixie has a morbid sense of humor. Either way, I was set on my convictions. He'll have to ask me first, although honestly, it was getting hard to wait.

"Hey Bella, are we still up for the movies Saturday?", Edward asked after our youth group meeting that Wednesday night. I turned from my conversation with Esme and Alice to face him, while I tried , discreetly, to not hyperventilate.

"Um, yeah. I'm off work and I just got paid Monday, so yeah! You did call Seth, Emmet, and everyone else, right? Alice, did you call Rose?", I said in a rush, excited.

Edward smiled down at me, "Yeah, I called everyone.".

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Yeah B, I called Rose. She can't wait.".

This Friday would be fun. We finally got the guys to agree to a chick flick, as long as we promised to get there early so they could play the games in the lobby. I was more excited about the possibility of getting a seat next to Edward. I felt like we were getting closer and maybe, just maybe, he may ask me out soon. I had to turn on the charm.

I smiled at the thought and then shook it away. I, myself, always hated when girls acted fake to entice a guy. All the eyelash batting and lip puckering just wasn't for me. Any man who wants to be with me would have to like me in jeans and tee shirts. This particular aspect of my personality drove Alice crazy.

"Can I borrow that shirt again, B?", Alice pouted at me from the middle of my bed, where she had thrown her self in exasperation."I just can't find anything to wear!!", she yelled, frustrated, at my rolling eyes. I giggled at her and threw the proffered shirt to her. It really did look better on her than it did on me anyways.

"So.....", she drawled, "what are you going to do to 'seduce' Mr. Cullen tonight?".

I flinched and pouted, "I do not '_seduce' _Al. But I am seriously thinking about asking him myself, maybe tonight.".

She sucked in a breath a smiled, "Well, my little Bella is all grown up now.". She laughed as I launched a pillow towards her head, "I guess we'll just have to give you two some alone time tonight.".

I thought about it, smiling. Alone time? Alone time with Edward could end up amazing. "Hmmm... I think that's a great idea!".

~*~

Later on that night, despite my earlier confidence, I started feeling the usual pangs of self-doubt. What could he possibly like about me? I mean, I'm about to go off to college, I work _all _the time, my parents are pretty strict about me staying out at night, and, well, I'm just not the most attractive girl out there. I'm sure he's not interested, but I think that, if I can work up the courage, maybe tonight would be the best night to have closure.

We walked into the theater and the guys headed directly towards the shooting games. I, like the love-sick puppy I am, followed Edward, chatting incessantly about something or other I didn't really care about. Anything to get him to respond to my voice. Pathetic? Maybe a little. Desperate? Oh yeah.

Soon, it was time for us to go pick our seats in the theater. Alice pulled me back into step with her, as I desperately tried to claw my way beside Edward.

"Don't look so desperate, B. You know we've got you covered.", she hissed, referring to the plan the group was trying to come up with to get me together with Edward.

"Oh yeah.", I blushed. Sure enough, walking into the theater, I noticed that most of my friends had scattered to different seats around Edward. I have the best friends ever. I quietly slid into the seat beside him and tried to focus my attention on the movie. Not an easy feat, but definitely worth it. The movie we had finally decided on was _The Break Up._ Romance for the girls with just enough comedy to keep the boys happy. I was just happy to be near Edward and hear all of my friends giggling and laughing around me at the movie.

After the credits started rolling, my friends and I, and Edward of course, loitered a bit in the theater, talking and joking with each other. That is, until a nosy usher came in and kept sending us dirty looks every time we burst into laughter. We decided to head out then and were stopped by the guys' attraction to games, again. This time, it was the claw machines. I believe I even heard Emmet trying to make a bet with Edward about how many stuffed animals they could win. Rolling my eyes, I strolled lazily up behind them and was watching intently, when an adorable red bear caught my eyes.

"Oh, Edward, get the red one!", I exclaimed quietly beside him. Then, because I'm easily distracted, I saw _Big Game Hunting _and ran over to try my luck. Just as I managed to bag the buck, I heard the attendants announcing that it was 12a.m and the mall was closing, _including _their lobby.

Sighing, I turned to walk out, suddenly exhausted. I was pretty tired and a bit angry with myself for chickening out. I was going to reach for his hand in the middle of the movie, but when I started to move I suddenly turned into a coward and set my hand back in my lap. Why was this so hard? What exactly did this guy have over me? I could hardly breathe around him, let alone form coherent sentences.

In the middle of my musings Alice and Rose ran up to me, giggling about something. "What?", I nearly snapped.

Grinning from ear to ear, Alice answered me while Rose giggled and awed in the background."Right as you turned and walked away, Edward went straight for that red teddy. He spent, like, $1.25 trying to get it for you, before those horrible ushers made us leave.".

I burned bright red at the information. Edward wanted to get the bear.... for me? Wow. Why? I could question this to death, but I decided to focus, for the moment, on believing that he liked me back. Rolling this over in my brain, I managed to trip over my own feet and would have landed sprawled out on the floor if it hadn't been for the strong arm holding me back.

"You ok?",Edward asked cautiously. I grinned and nodded back at him, wishing he would pull me into another hug. The two I've received from him were enough to get me hooked.

"Guys, I'm hungry. Can we go eat now?", Emmet whined from behind us. Rolling my eyes I turned as Alice answered him.

"Emmet, its midnight. Nothing is open right now!", she protested loudly.

He laughed and said, "Silly, Waffle House is open. Its a 24 hour joint!".

She rolled her eyes and I mouthed to her, "He's your brother.". She just shrugged and walked off to jump in my car.

Edward laughed and said, "Well, Waffle House it is. See y'all there?".

I nodded mutely as I started the car, trying to come up with situations to get Edward alone for a few minutes. I thought about maybe feigning an injury and needing transportation to the hospital. Or maybe pretending to be lost in the parking lot. Or I could just jump him. I sighed in frustration. None of these scenarios would work to my benefit.

We pulled into Waffle House and I shut off my car as Alice and Rose stared, wide eyed, at the crowd in there. It was standing room only, not even a single bar stool was empty. Looks like no Waffle House tonight. Emmet looked downright despondent as our group discussed the different things we could do instead.

We were coming up with nothing when Seth suddenly exclaimed, "I know! We can go to the Gadsden park and hang out for awhile. I know I'm not ready to go home yet.".

Nodding and muttering in agreement the group ran to their respective cars and hopped in. This would be fun. I already had many new scenarios running through my head, when we pulled and saw the gate shut and locked.

"They lock a park? Whats wrong with these people?", Emmet started ranting.

"Well, lets look for an opening in the gate, maybe a lock the forgot to close.", Edward suggested and turned to walk the length of fence. Suddenly, inspiration hit me.

"I'll just come with you. Four eyes are better than two!", I said quietly as I turned to follow him. He nodded, smiling slightly and waited for me to join him. As we walked, our conversation went from cars to dogs to friends and finally landed on our family.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?", he asked.

"Nope, I'm the only one!", I answered happily. I could have sworn I heard him mutter something like _I'm happy about that, _but I couldn't be sure.

Ever so slowly, we started talking about our futures. I told him about The University of South Alabama and he explained to me why he didn't choose to pursue his education. I, strangely enough, could completely understand how he felt. The more we talked about college and my going away, the more I began to wonder if I was scaring him off. We petered out into a comfortable silence and I began to fiddle with the hem of my shirt.

"Hey Bella.", he said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?", I answered quickly.

"I heard something about you.", he smiled. Oh no, I knew this was coming. Now he is going to let me off easy and as gently as he could and I wouldnt be able to hate him a bit for breaking my heart.

"And just what was that?", I managed to ground out, tightly.

"Well,", he paused," a little birdie told me that you really like me.". My heart dropped and felt my world crash. This was it. I stood there for a second before I regained my composure.

"I'll kill that little birdie.", I said with venom. He laughed quietly and then noticed my panicked expression.

"No, no, its ok!", he said stepping closure, "I, uh, I really really like you alot too.".

My crushed heart soared. I can't believe he just said that. This was exactly what I had been waiting on for three years.

He broke through my thoughts with his amazingly warm voice and said," but Bella, I'm not just looking for a girlfriend. I'm looking for someone I can build a future with.".

" I can be that someone. If you'll have me.", I answered almost immediately. Just where was this new found courage coming from? He smiled brightly at me and whispered, "I sure hope so.".

Then, being the nervous little person I was I said, "So what does this make us?".

I waited nervously for his answer as he came closer, "Bella,", he said quietly, "Will you be my girlfriend.". I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around his neck and whispering, "yes.". He grinned and grabbed my hand while we sat there on the pavement, just basking in out silent happiness. Then, Emmet had to ruin everything.

"Guys, my dad just called! Looks like its 2:30 am now and he wants us to come home.", he shouted from across the parking lot.

Sighing, Edward and I stood up, still attached at the hands, and walked slowly over to the group. All eyebrows shot up and we came closer. Soon we were surrounded with _its about time_s and _yay, that's great guys! _before we said our goodbyes and drove off. Alice and Rosalie were grilling me as soon as Edward's car drove out of sight. In the middle of a very inappropriate question from Alice, my phone started ringing.

"Hello.", I answered.

"Hey Bella, I just realized that we haven't set up an official first date yet.", Edward's beautiful voice came from over the phone.

"That's right, we didn't did we?", I smiled.

"Lets go out to eat next Friday and maybe a movie after. Just the two of us though.", he offered.

I quickly accepted and we said goodbye before Alice began screeching about clothes and looking perfect for my date, and the _first kiss._

"Its not my _first kiss _Alice.", I said, frustrated.

"Well, I know that silly, but its your first kiss with him!! It has to be special!", she exclaimed.

I sighed, knowing full well I wasn't getting out of this session of _Girl Talk._ I smiled to myself as my thoughts drifted lazily back to Edward and our date.

**A/N: So guys, what did you think? Wasn't that sweet of him? I thought so. =] Next chapter will be filler chapter about the relationship and then the next chapter will be drama drama drama and maybe some angst. =] Review please!**

**recommended music for this chapter: Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade**


	7. did he really just say that?

**A/N: Ok guys, this is the filler chapter before the drama. I'm going to do my best to let you all know just how close this relationship of 'Bella & Edward's' is. May be a bit of fluff in this one, I'm not sure yet. We'll see. =] R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.... SM's**

**BPOV:**

_June 2006_

We started out slow. Our dates would be nothing more than a movie, or a trip to Subway for supper, something simple. I knew, from the start, that this wasn't just another relationship. When you find that missing piece, its like the entire universe clicks into place all at once. He brought out so many emotions in me. I loved him. It was pretty simple. The only question was, did he love me? It was not a subject I was willing to force on him, I didn't want to seem like a crazed stalker. So, we spent as much time as possible together. We realized, over those first few days, just how much we had in common. The biggest example of our similarities is the way we drove. I was, admittedly, a crazy driver. I loved speed and could handle a car at speeds topping 110 MPH. He was worse than me. There were many dates we spent just zipping around deserted back roads for the thrill of it. of nights we spent just whizzing up and down deserted back roads for the thrill of it. Oh, what stupid children we were.

Our church's youth group was gearing up for that summer's Breakaway camp. Every year, twice a year, all the churches from the Southern and surrounding states would gather in Pigeon Forge, Tennessee. This year's mass exodus to Tennessee would probably be my last. I would start school in August. This saddened me, but I knew it would be the best idea for both Edward and I, in the end. How I would bear the separation? I had no idea.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

"Edward Cullen, when I get this water out of my eyes you are dead meat!", I yelled, smiling at him. He just grinned his cocky, crooked smile and I launched myself at him.

"OOMPH" He stumbled back a little in surprise, nearly dropping me in the tepid water. "Hey sweetie.", he cooed in my ear. I giggled and slapped at him to set me down.

Alice, Seth, Emmet, Jacob, and Leah looked on in mock disgust. "Get a room, you two!", Leah yelled, giggling. I swung around to face her and she ran, or rather swam, for dear life. Scenes like this one colored our stay in Tennessee. We had an amazing time and made plans to return next year, no matter what.

Returning home, however, meant a return to real life. I settled easily back into my job and was surprised by Edward coming to chat with me everyday after I got off work. Well, actually, the first time he showed up it was with Emmet, who ordered fifty bean burritos through the drive through. Mind you, we're a barbecue restaurant. Needless to say, I yelled, Emmet pouted, and Edward guffawed at our antics. The next time Edward came to the restaurant was completely different. We sat, side by side, on the hood of his car, just enjoying each others company in near silence.

Feeling eyes on the back of my head at one point, I turned around to look at Edward. His usually plain hazel eyes had grown darker in the night and were absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Bella.", he interrupted my musings, "would it freak you out if I asked you a personal question?".

Gulping, I shook my head no and replied, "Well of course not Edward. Whats up?".

"I was just wondering how much thought you gave to our future.", he whispered nervously.

I laughed, "Oh, well had always planned to go and finish college before making any major decisions.".

He smiled and shook his head, "That's not what I meant, Bella. I mean, do you ever see yourself with me.... like, years from now? I just--".

I cut him off quickly, "All the time Edward. I....".

He frowned when I stopped in mid sentence and stepped closer. "You what, Bella?".

"You know what.", I replied scathingly.

He laughed at my biting tone and said, "and thats the exact reason I love you so much, because you are so adorable when you get flustered."

I didn't even hear his complete sentence. He.... loves me? Wow. I mean, we had shared our first kiss, or rather, I tackled him for it, a week ago. But.. he loves me. Wow.

"I-- I love you too, Edward."

**A/N: I know, kinda short, but I think y'all get the idea. Next chapter will be really hard for me to write. Its not a great memory, technically its not a memory at all, but I hope that each of you get something from it, when I write it. That will probably be tomorrow. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter and leave me lots of reviews! **

**recommended music for this chapter: She's Everything by Brad Paisley**


	8. God help us

**A/N: Hey y'all! I had a really rough day at work, then I came home to a mailbox full of reviews! Y'all are supremely awesome! So, here's a shout out to my lovely reviewers! I love y'all! Y'all make writing this story worth it!**

**babylopez2008**

**Lishbashbaaaa**

**deviLISH-innocence**

**babyface123**

**ifurcutesitbyme**

**& last but not least by any means ~ Yellowfruit**

**Thank y'all so much! It means alot that y'all read and keep up with the updates!**

**Ok, now, to the real A/N... lol. This chapter is possibly one of the most difficult chapters to write. Because I have almost no memory of the day and no memory of the events whatsoever, this will be jumping between several different POVs but will probably stay in Edward's POV more often than any others, just because that's where I get most of my information about this subject. So, again, thank you for reading and please continue to do so. This is, by no means, the last chapter. **

**Miss babylopez2008 gave me the suggestion to put the music at the top of the page so y'all can listen to it while you are reading. In my opinion (possibly because I'm such a big music nut) it really helps to set the tone of the chapter and helps you step inside the characters a little bit.**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ Save You by Simple Plan, Untitled by Simple Plan, I Probably Wouldn't Be This Way by Leann Rimes, or Josephine by Brandi Carlile. Any one of these would set a great mood for this chapter I think._

**EPOV:**

_July 1st, 2006_

My Bella decided to invite me to her grandparent's house for their July 4th barbecue. I could tell this was a huge family tradition, even her uncle from Mobile came up with the boys. Her grandparents welcomed me warmly into their comfortable home.

"It's so nice to meet you Edward.", Mrs. Jones said quietly from her husband's side. Mr. Jones was an imposing man, but I could tell that, behind the gruff outside, he had a heart of gold. He shook my hand and I had a hard time concealing my surprise at the breadth of his hand. He chuckled a bit at my expression and called Bella over to introduce me to the rest of her close family.

"..and this is Sam and Erica and my youngest cousins, Carson and Conner.". I shook Sam's hand and hugged Erica quickly. I was drug away after only a few seconds.

"..and, last but not least, the is my aunt Irene." I smiled in return to Irene's smile and found myself in a tight hug.

"Aunt Irene, don't scare him away.", Bella joked lightly. She and Irene laughed a bit at that and began talking about 'girl things'. When they could get together for manicures again and what would be the best color for Irene's new draperies. I sighed and began fidgeting, watching Bella's family go about their holiday.

After Bella finished her conversation with her aunt, she came back over to me and we just sat together and enjoyed each other's company. Bella's cousins were so funny to watch. Carson, the oldest, acted so grown up. He could count all the way to 10 and we all acted very surprised when he did this for us. Many times over. Conner, his brother,still had to be held, but his expressions reminded me of a wizened, old man. I held him a couple of times and he seemed to like me at first. Then, with no warning, he began screaming. I know I had to have looked panicked because when Erica came over she was chuckling under her breath while she took Conner for a new diaper. Bella nudged my arm and I held my arm open so she could snuggle in. Everything was going perfectly.

**Renee POV:**

We all scrutinized Edward carefully. Someone who Bella believed good enough to introduce to her family? Well, we'll be the judges of that. As the day wore on, I saw no signs of anything that would make me question his devotion to Bella though. In fact, he won my heart over while I watched him play with little Conner and then cuddle with Bella, inconspicuously, on the couch. He seemed like such a nice man. Man. That word means my daughter is becoming a woman. Wow. I feel like it was only yesterday I watched her try to attack an ant bed with her diapered bottom. My, how time flies.

I was broken from my reverie by my husband, Charlie, snaking his arms around my shoulders. "They seem happy.", he said grinning. I smiled up at him and nodded in agreement. She was happy, more happy than I had seen her lately, since graduation, saying goodbye to all of her friends, and the break-up with Jacob. I knew this relationship was good for her. I looked around and an idea popped in my head, so I called Bella and Edward over.

"Hey, I know y'all are probably getting a little bored, so, since we've already eaten and the boys are going down for their naps, if y'all want to go do something else that'll be ok.", I offered them.

"Oh, that's great Momma! Edward was telling me earlier about a great pool hall in Pell City he would like to try out. He's going to teach me to play pool!", Bella answered me, excited.

I glanced up at Edward and, laughing, said," Good luck kid. I guess you haven't learned yet about our Bella's two left everything.". We both chuckled at that while Bella pouted.

"Come on sweetie, lets go ahead and go before the rush hits.", Edward said to Bella. She smiled and replied, "Ok, that's fine, but can we go to Costa's for a few minutes? I need to turn in my two week notice.". He smiled and nodded in agreement and they began to say their goodbyes. Right before they left, Carson came stumbling out of his room, still half asleep, hugged Edward, then said, "You be nice to Bellwa.". Everyone laughed a bit at this, and bid the two farewell.

**EPOV:**

Still chuckling as we walked the short distance to my car, I pulled Bella against me and sighed."How do you think they liked me?", I asked, curious.

She smiled,"They loved you.", and kissed my nose. I grinned and opened the door for her to climb in. We left and drove towards her, soon to be, old job. This was just another reminder for my that Bella was leaving soon. I knew it was for the best, but the idea of being away from her was almost too much. I knew that, if I were to have any chance of a future with her at all, waiting for her to return from college would be well worth it.

We arrived at the barbecue restaurant and Bella hopped out. I waited in the car for her, I knew it wouldn't take her very long. She came back about ten minutes later with tear filled eyes.

"My manager started crying.", she whispered. I stroked her hair gently and told her it would be ok. Then, after the realization hit me, I started chuckling a bit. This probably wasn't the best idea I'd had all day, judging from the glare I received.

"Just what is so funny, Edward?", she hissed. I stopped laughing but couldn't do anything about the smile. "Bella, you're still going to be there for two weeks.".

She thought about it for a second and turned her back to me. I was so confused and was just about to turn her back around when I noticed her shoulders were shaking. I felt so horrible. I guess she was really attached to this job. Then I heard her giggles and went back to being confused.

She turned around and, with tears of mirth streaming down her face, replied, "I forgot.". I smiled tenderly at my Bella's slow moment.

She snuggled back up to my arm as we started the journey towards Pell City. Halfway there she sits up and smacks her forehead.

"Crap!", she said.

"What?", I asked, worried.

Slightly chagrined, she answered, "Daddy told me I was grounded if I didn't get my car clean by the weekend. I had completely forgotten.".

I smiled and turned the car towards the cleaners. "Oh, we don't have to go now, Edward. I can do it in the morning or something.", she said in a rush, embarrassed.

"No, its ok Bella. I need to throw some stuff out of here anyway.", I said. It was true too. I had forgotten and left soda cans in here from our last date. We usually took Bella's car out. She was so proud of her car. It was a 2004 Chrysler Seabring in purple and she loved it. With our speeding addiction we had driven it close to 100 MPH, but not much over. She had told me she wanted to see if topped out anywhere. Her parent's didn't know about her addiction to speed (in the literal sense), or mine, but they did know how much of a pack-rat she was. And she kept most of it in her car. Thus, the threat of grounding if it wasn't clean by the weekend. We sped our way to the car wash, on my insistence, and pulled into one of the stalls.

"Ok, first off, lets get some of this trash out of here.", I said winking.

She said, "Ok, but if you happen to run across some of my old school work, I want to keep it. Sentimental, you know?". I grinned at this. I wouldn't call her a kiss up or a brown noser, but by the end of her Senior year, many of her teachers were more like her friend's than mentors. It was kind of funny to watch them interact.

We finished cleaning out the junk and began spraying the car down so we could wash it. Of course, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to spray Bella a couple of time. We ended up in an all out water war and, by the time we ran out of quarters, the car was barely passable and we were drenched. Laughing and pushing each other out of the way, we found towels in her trunk (from who knows when) and dried up a little.

"Since we're so close, why don't we just head back to your house and grab my car so you can save your gas.", I suggested to Bella.

She smiled and replied,"That's a great idea! Thanks!".

"There is one stipulation though..", I said sneakily.

She sighed at that and asked "what?".

"I get to drive your car there!", she rolled her eyes and handed over the keys. We let the roof down before we left, the sky was just beautiful that night, and we took off.

**Renee POV:**

Charlie and I decided to head home a little bit earlier. We were about to pull into the house when something stopped me.

"Lets just take this car, Charlie.", I suggested uneasily. I don't know where this feeling was coming from.

He grumbled, but pulled back out of the drive way and drove towards Oneonta. We had a family event to attend later that night. Halfway down the road, a purple bolt went by and Charlie and I looked at each other. "Bella.", we said simultaneously. We knew she liked to speed but that was just reckless. Charlie turned the car around before I even advised him to, and we began to follow Bella and Edward. She was going to be in so much trouble when I got hold of her. I turned my cell phone on and began trying to call her, but she wouldn't answer. Finally, on the fifth try, Edward answered. "Hello?", he said, sounding a little shaky.

Confused as to why Bella didn't answer I said, "Edward, where is Bella?".

Still sounding shaky and a little tearful he mumbled, "She can't come to the phone right now.".

Terrified of the answer, I asked him, "Why?".

"We were in an accident. Bella's unconscious and I can't get her to wake up.".

**EPOV:**

After pulling out of the car wash, Bella turned to me. "Lets try to top her out tonight.", she said, referring to the car. I nodded and stepped a little harder on the gas. Soon we were speeding, well over 90 MPH, down the deserted highway. We probably were only five miles from Bella's house and I really wanted to try to top it out before we got there.

As we came around a curve, Bella stood as far as her belt would let her, and let the wind catch her hair. I smiled up at her before I turned my attention back to the road. At that moment, an old truck ran a stop sign. We were going too fast to stop, so I slammed on the brakes, and swerved wildly, trying to miss them.

Then we hit. All I can remember is Bella screaming and the sounds of breaking glass and crunching metal. After the car came to a stop in the ditch, I struggled with the airbags, which had deployed on impact, to see if Bella was ok.

She wasn't. All I could see was blood and glass. Her head lolled against the headrest and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. It looked like one side of her face had been smashed in. She had blood soaking through her clothes around her waist. She looked... dead. A part of me died in that moment. What had I done? This was all my fault. I knew better. And now my Bella, my precious Bella, was gone. The world started spinning in front of my eyes before I lost the battle with consciousness.

**Renee POV:**

"NO!", I screamed into the phone after I heard the click. An accident? How? Where? Charlie had heard everything and picked up the speed to get to where we knew they were fighting for their lives. Edward had probably gone into shock, I could tell that from the phone. But how was Bella?

Please God.

We drove until we saw lights in the distance. An emergency first response team was setting up and we knew it had to be them. We pulled up at the road block and I jumped out before Charlie could restrain me. I started running to the purple confusion of rubber and metal before a worker tried to stop me.

"Ma'am, the girl in that car is already gone. We need help with this one. They've been badly hurt too.", he said quickly, before I could see into the purple wreckage.

I lost it in that moment. Any ounce of sanity I had been able to hold on to was gone. "THAT'S MY BABY IN THAT CAR!", I screamed as I pushed past him and ran to the smoking wreck. I looked into what used to be the window and nearly screamed again. Blood, so much blood. And this body, could this be Bella? My Bella? The face was almost unrecognizable, but then I saw the small details. Her cheekbones, so high like her daddy's. Those lips, full like mine. The way her nose curved gracefully from her face. I almost lost myself in the moment until I heard "hisssssss". Something was leaking, and it smelled an awful lot like gas. This car could explode at any second! But Bella. I can't just leave her desperation, I placed my hand under her neck and lifted her head, praying to God Almighty for a miracle, just one miracle. Then I heard her shaky, weak breath and started screaming again.

"She's alive! Come here! Get her out! She's alive!", I directed at the emergency response team. They ran quickly to where I was and began trying to stabilize her. I watched, horrified, as my little girl fought for her life. Charlie came up from behind to lead me away, tears streaming down his face. Edward came from one of the team's trucks and flung his arms around me.

"I am so sorry. So sorry. I am such an idiot. I am so sorry.", he babbled on, sobbing. All I could do was pat his back and try to comfort him but I knew he was going into shock and was beyond relieved when the ambulance pulled up. They tried to take him away, but he insisted to wait until Bella was loaded and to go where she went. At that moment, a helicopter landed in the field across the road. It was a Life Saver helicopter, and that could only mean one thing. Bella was not doing good. The EMTs rushed to get her out of the car. In the end, they had to use The Jaws of Life to cut her out and lifted her onto a gurney and into the ambulance. This confused me. Why not just take her to the helicopter straightaway. Then I heard the ambulance driver call the helicopter pilot.

"Shut it off for now, she keeps flat lining and we need to get her stabilized before we can move her."

**EPOV:**

The ambulance driver had just called for the helicopter to shut off because Bella, my beautiful, perfect Bella, kept flat lining. Why? How could I do this to her, to her family? I told her I loved her. I did love her. I DO love her. I always would. Great way to show her though. If--WHEN--she comes to she is going to hate me for this. I just know it. I needed to let everyone know what was going on so they would pray for us. I took out my phone and began dialing. The first person I called was Emmet.

"Emmet, Bella and I were in a car accident and its not looking good for Bella. I need you to help me call people and let them know so can get some support.", I babbled and sobbed into the phone. I vaguely heard his reply before I closed my phone. I called my mom next, then my dad, then Esme and Carlisle. I can't remember who all I called.

I jumped when I heard what I thought was a clap of thunder. Looking up I realized it was the helicopter starting up again. Two minutes later they wheeled Bella out to it and lifted her in. I said a prayer as the wings began spinning and when the helicopter took off I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands.

**A/N: Ok, so.. what did you think? I had a hard time getting this all out. I know its only a story to y'all, but it is pretty emotional. I hope I portrayed my characters well. The emotions were so extreme they were hard to capture with words. Oh, and FYI, everything in this chapter in fact (besides the names). I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will probably be just as emotional, but maybe not quite as fast paced. R&R please.**

**loves**

**L**


	9. will she ever come back?

**A/N: Hey guys! I got a ton of good reviews for the last chapter, I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this. =] Please, keep R&Ring. **

_recommended music for this chapter:__ Come Close by Common, Six Feet From the Edge by Creed, or (once again, just cause its so emotional and I like it) Save You by Simple Plan._

**APOV:**

I got the call from Rosalie that brought my entire world down around my ears. My best friend, no, my sister, was fighting for her life and all the doctors could tell us was that she had a twenty percent chance of survival and if, not when, _**if **_she got better, they would move her from the NICU (Neurological Intensive Care Unit) to a step-down unit. They wouldn't say that she would be herself when she woke up. They wouldn't tell us everything would be ok after a while. They wouldn't pretend they had hope for a bright outcome. What's the use in a flimsy facade when everyone knows what the outcome will more than likely be. She will be as an infant for the rest of her life. A vegetable. She'll never be able to care for herself again. She'll have to be fed, bathed, changed.... My Bella will be gone.

That, of course, is assuming the she lives.

We try so hard though. We talk to her and stroke her hands and face. Her hair was shaven to accommodate the surgeon's scalpels. Bella had arrived to UAB hospital with a subdural hematoma, which is basically a glorified blood clot that creates a ton of pressure on her brain. This pressure, because there was no way for them to get to it in time, killed so many, too many, of her brain cells. She also returned with severe abdominal damage, including terrible internal bleeding. The 'team', as we refer to the group of surgeons who worked on her, found and repaired most of it, but there was a bit of seepage they could never quite pinpoint. It disappeared on its own. This was only one of the miracles God performed for us.

We prayed so hard. Our prayer chain for Bella reached from Alabama to Tennessee, Mississippi, Florida, Texas, Oklahoma, Georgia, Ireland, Germany, and Iceland. He heard our prayers. The first miracle was when she woke up. She was, by no means, herself, but she was aware. There were no jokes, smiles and laughter, or endless chatter. Her first hours of awareness were spent explaining why she was here and who everyone around her was. Once a name was said, it was as if she had a sudden epiphany and would remember. Then, she reached up to touch her scalp, a reflexive movement from better times, and when she found her wound, the sound she made brought me to my knees. Because she couldn't speak well around the ventilator hose, she signed 'sad' to her Mom.

Edward and I clung to each other's company those first two weeks. We stayed most nights with her parents, who were gracious enough to make us feel wanted. Our families gave us a pretty hard time about it, saying that we needed to give Renee and Charlie time alone, but Renee, the blessed soul she is, made sure we knew we could stay as long as we wanted. She believed we were what was helping Bella come back so quickly. During the times between visiting hours, we, Edward and I, spent alot of time in the small chapel we found on the hospital campus. I prayed so hard. I had never before opened up so entirely. I was usually the skittish one, never to be hugged to often, except by Bella of course, and never allowed anyone to see my tears or pain. I clung to people now and I prayed so hard to God to leave this sister of mine. I reminded Him that He already has one of my sisters. He can't have this one.

**EPOV:**

I spent hours alone, thinking. What could I have done differently? Well, that answer was simple. I could have stopped showing off. I could have been more responsible. I could have done a million things different. I didn't though, and this was my punishment. Why she bore the brunt of it, I never could figure out. It wasn't her fault. She was an innocent in this matter. I know one thing is for sure. I would always stand by Bella. Forever. I was going to before this happened anyway. Eventually.

"Hey...", Emmet broke into my thoughts. I looked up at him, unfocused on anything but the picture in my hand. The picture I've had for weeks of my beautiful Bella.

"How are you doing?", Emmet asked, concerned. I sighed and just stared at him. After a few moments, I refocused from my inner turmoil and showed him the picture.

"I was going to marry her, you know.", I said, pointing at it. He frowned and pulled me into an awkward hug.

"I know man.", Emmet said quietly.

For a few days it seemed like everything was getting better. The doctors told us her oxygen levels were increasing and she may be able to breathe on her own. She was becoming more active and definitely more obstinate about her nurses' ministrations. Sometimes it would be almost humorous. They would ask her to wiggle her toe and she would promptly cross her ankles. My favorite 'Bella' moment was after I asked her if she could still 'pop' her wrists. She did and Alice said "Ewww!" as usual. Bella looked her square in the eye, raised her hand, and popped it again. We all had a good laugh out of that one.

Then, when they tried to remove the ventilator, her heart went berserk and she couldn't breathe right so the had to leave it on. We were disappointed, but we knew how stubborn she was. Or used to be. It's difficult to realize that the woman you loved then may not the same woman to come back to you after everything doctors were predicting everything from personality changes, to mobility handicaps. Anything you could think of they predicted because they really didn't have a solid answer and were only preparing us for the worse. I could have been grateful for this, but I was really just to moody to make concessions for them.

I was there everyday for two weeks. I skipped work, hardly ever made it home, and stayed by Bella's side as much as possible. Unfortunately, my boss didn't think that was necessary and threatened my job if I didn't come back to work. So, I was forced to go. I, generally, had bad form about it, but after speaking with Carlisle, I could see how this might help Bella's parents. I just didn't want to leave her alone. I was still there everyday though. Sometimes I came in late and missed the last visit, but I sat and spoke with her mom and dad and ,sometimes, Alice.

Eventually, they were able to take Bella off the ventilator and, when they did, she was moved to the Rehab center for her treatments. She grew steadily better everyday, but she still wasn't whole, not yet. They asked her where she was from and she would say "China", because she heard it on the news. If asked where she lived she would answer "Taco Bell" because it was right outside her window. She was nearly healed physically, but the joy was bitter sweet. We all knew, and were prepared, that we might not get our Bella back. We would, usually go to the 'lounge' to visit, because it had more space and there were usually quite a few people visiting Bella through the day.

"Bella, what are you doing?", Renee exclaimed at one visit, worried because her daughter was trying her best to shove herself into a standing position.

"My legs hurt, Momma, I'm just moving them.", she said quietly. I watched, slightly amused at the 'almost-banter' between mother and daughter. This was as good as it usually got nowadays.

Then, Bella shot out of her seat and across the room to where I was seated. I caught her before she could topple over and she looked quickly at her mom, wondering if she had noticed. Renee, of course, had noticed and was on her feet, as were many of the room's occupants at Bella's wild dash. She just smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

Maybe I was slowly getting my Bella back.

**A/N: I thought about lingering on the details of my stay, but I decided not to because, even if I hound certain people, I never get everything I need. They're just not willing to talk about it. So, I am filling the spaces with lighter topics until the release comes up. =] R&R please. **

**loves**

**L**


	10. the end are you ready?

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to figure out where to go from here. While I have a bit of memory from the wreck and hospital stay, the days after are mostly gone. So... please bear with me. I'll do my best to keep it factual and accurate. =] R&R please!**

**disclaimer: -sigh- not my characters.**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ Broken Road by Rascal Flatts (this may only make sense to me) and Only Hope by Switchfoot_

**EPOV:**

_June-July 2006_

Everyday was a little better. Some days she was almost herself, but other days were hard on everyone. Alice would make a joke or tell a memory and Bella wouldn't understand. I would try to get her to remember something that happened a month ago and she just stared blankly at me. Alice kept trying to bring her back with jokes and whispered comments about the 'hot' nurse, Jasper, but nothing would work. She even had trouble remembering to bring her feet forward when she walked. Seemed as though the doctors were right, for once. She had already proven them wrong about her not being able to read. The doctors, Renee, and Charlie had walked in on Bella reading her 'get well' cards. Renee was in tears when she told us this news. She could also feed herself, not that she ate much. They said her stomach shrunk so much that she would hardly ever feel hungry. She was getting tinnier every day. She still refused to sing for us, although she listened to her cds almost everyday.

And then, one day, she just... snapped out of it. When I say this, I don't mean to mislead you into thinking she was fully whole. Well she was, definitely, not. But we could, finally, see the spark come back in her eyes. Soon after, her ability to walk and do simple tasks led to her release. She was so happy, vibrant almost. Then, a day or so later, she showed us the other side of her recovery.

**APOV:**

Renee and Charlie had fallen into major trouble financially. Renee lost her job and Charlie's was slow, so they decided to sell their house. I think Renee saw it as a chance to get Bella away from everything, what with the stress of the lawsuits coming up. So, they planned to move to Oklahoma. I.... I will miss Bella. Its good to know that she will be fine... maybe... eventually. But I will still miss her.

A few weeks before the left for Oklahoma, Renee threw a 'welcome home/going away' party for Bella. Bella smiled, hugged everyone, and said the appropriate things, but she skirted the crowd and kept to herself most of the day, finally excusing herself early to go to bed. The doctors had warned us that exhaustion and Post-Traumatic Stress disorders were very common with TBIs (Traumatic Brain Injuries) and to not be worried for the first few years if Bella went to bed early or acted , years. We could all see her coming back into herself, but we all, also, knew it would take several years of healing before we got our girl back. We all love her.

**EPOV:**

_August 2006_

It was a few nights before they were supposed to leave. Bella had been making so much progress, I was sure she would be back in no time. I did know I was going to miss her though. We've only been together for two months, and one of those months was spent in the hospital, but I already knew I would spend the rest of my life with her. We had spoken about it a few times, recently. She had been back in the 'decision making' state of mind for a few weeks now, so I laid my heart in her hands to do with what she would.

(_on the phone_)

"Hey, Bella?", I murmured into the receiver.

"Yes...", she replied in the middle of a yawn.

I laughed, but managed to stay serious. "Bella, have you given any thought to our future?". I could almost hear the eye roll to that question.

"Edward, I think about you daily,constantly, of course I've given it thought.".

"So, if I were to ask you to marry me...", I questioned nervously.

"Well,", she replied _too _innocently. "I guess you'll just have to do it and see.". I smiled and was about to tell her about a new (used) car I had found when she cut me off with a deep yawn. I chuckled quietly.

"Bella, sweetie, you should go to bed.", I whispered. I pictured the pout I knew was coming up on her face.

"But, I want to spend more time with you", she whined.

I just grinned and replied,"You can, just close your eyes and I promise I'll be here for as long as you want me too."

"Ok, I love you, goodnight Edward.", she drawled lazily, before I heard a few faint snores. I knew she had been dog tired. I lay my head back on my pillow and just listened to her quiet, even breaths and pictured my angel fast asleep.

**BPOV:**

It was moving day. Two months after I'd woken up in a hospital bed, for no apparent reason, with most of my hair gone, we were leaving Alabama. This would be terrible. I knew I would miss Al and Rose terribly, but I wasn't sure if I could even _exist _without Edward. I highly doubted it, but I would try, for both of us. He was at our house, helping us to finish moving the furniture and heavy boxes into the truck, when we came up with a brilliant idea. Momma needed someone to drive her car down, since Daddy was driving the moving van, with Sam, our salivating boxer bulldog, riding shot gun. This left a car for Momma and I to drive in and one extra they were considering having towed. Edward stepped in an offered to follow us down there in the extra car. My parents weren't thrilled at first, but soon warmed to the idea when Edward offered to buy his own plane ticket home. They had agreed and we were now including out plans to accommodate four people instead of three. I turned from the living room to finish packing my bedroom, when I felt someone behind me. I turned slightly and smiled at my amazing boyfriend.

"Hey baby, watcha doing?", I drawled, joking.

Looking pretty nervous, he pulled me into our laundry room. "Bella, did you mean what you said last night?", he questioned.

"What did I say?", I asked, thinking hard.

"About spending forever with me...", he looked away, uncertain.

I laid my hand on his cheek and pulled his eyes toward mine. "I meant every word of it, Edward, I love you more than anything else on this Earth.

He let out a breath and said, "I'm so glad cause, Bella, I can't lose you. Not in any way. Not ever again. I love you. I know we're moving kind of fast, but....Bella... I--- Will you.... I mean-- Marry me....", he said the last part in a rush.

I felt my world spinning and I knew my answer without having to think too hard about it. "Yes, Edward, I'll marry you. Maybe not right away, but definitely some day. I love you.".

"And I love you..."

_fin_

**A/N: I know some of you are probably upset that I ended it so quickly, but the thing is, guys, that my knowledge and memory of the following months in the chapter are cloudy and basically not there. Also, this story hasn't ended, not yet, and won't end for a very long time. Please forgive the short ending... =[ I will give you a few facts before I completely close this though.**

**'Edward' and I are very happy today.**

**We have been together for 2 1/2 years and we've been engaged for 2 years and 4 months. **

**We are planning our wedding for something this year, possibly June, but probably October.**

**I still have a few 'mental' problems, but nothing as major as to require medicine. I can mostly control my new anger problems and lack of 'filter' myself, though I have trouble with my lack of attention span and ADHD.**

**I went to college 6 months after the wreck.**

**I take my personal testimony to different youth groups and schools to speak with teenagers and young adults. Its very fulfilling.**

**My hair is longer than ever!!! -smile-**

**UAB is doing 'research' on me. So far, every result has been good.**

**I am living proof that PUSHing works! (PUSH = pray until something happens)**

**I have started singing again**

**My memory is better, but I still have problems with things from a few years ago and short term memory.**

**ummm... I can't think of anything else right now, but if you have any questions let me know. =] Thank you so much, all of you, for keeping up with this story! I hope each of you received a blessing from it. =]**

**loves**

**L**


End file.
